Another Day At Hogwarts
by Mortal Wonderland
Summary: A crazy mix of characters attending Hogwarts for their sixth year. When something unexpected happens, they are united as one. New friendships form and maybe even more. One moment you're falling to your death and the next you've got detention. Anything can happen at Hogwarts. Currently a one-shot, could possibly become more. Hogwarts AU. Clace. Hijack. Ron/Hermione. Flynn/Rapunzel.


**Hi guys! I'm back. I haven't written anything in foreverrrr so this probably isn't very good but I really missed posting stuff and I just felt like doing this. It's kind of a crazy mix of a lot of characters from all over but I was inspired by the story 'There's always more' by AlicevsWonderland. From there I just kind of wanted to add a couple more characters and also have the original three from Harry Potter in there since it's based in Hogwarts. I am in no way trying to copy anyone's ideas, I just thought I'd mention that ****'There's always more'**** slightly inspired me (You should check it out, it's really good).**

**This is a Hogwarts AU so basically everything up until Harry's 6th year is more or less the same, I only changed a few things (for example in this the Weasley twins graduated instead of dropping out of school). I've also included a lot of characters form other stories and made it so that they are all Gryffindors and have been at Hogwarts since the beginning of first year. If you have any questions feel free to ask as I may not have explained it all very well and am happy to reply and answer them.**

**I'm not promising this will go any further or that I'll even add another chapter. I just wanted to get some writing done and get back into the habit of it. I honeslty enjoyed writing this and it reminded me of why I loved writing in the first place. It was super rushed so there will probably be either spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm not really that bothered by that, I just wanted to share my crazy idea. Maybe I'll post more but I'm not really sure at this point.**

**Feel free to let me know what you think of this story, I'm curious if it makes sense or it's just a jumble of lots of characters from different books/films.**

**-M**

* * *

Clary searched the crowded platform, hoping to find the mop of hair that belonged to her best friend Hiccup. Ever since they'd met in first year the pair had been inseparable, bonding over their shared clumsiness and love of art. It didn't take long for Clary to spot him as he was fumbling through the crowd, clearly searching for her as well. She broke into a spring in his direction and knew the moment he'd spotted her as his face split into a wide grin matching her own.

She was surprised when he managed to stay upright when she crashed into him with the sheer force that she had. As Clary hugged her best friend she noticed that his scrawny stature had improve slightly and he now had a few muscles, explaining his ability to stay upright.

It took them both a while before they were ready to separate having not seen each other all summer. It was hard to meet up when Hiccup lived on such a small island that rarely had any transport going to and from it. They still hadn't been able to learn how to apparate yet and so they were stuck with simply sending letters backwards and forth as the tiny island also had terrible service. Clary wondered how Hiccup managed to avoid boredom during the summer, though he had informed her that his father had put him to work, leaving little time for any leisure activities, let alone boredom.

"I missed you!" Clary said, her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"I missed you too Clary." He replied just as sincerely. They took a moment to catch up, though they were already pretty well informed having exchanged letter all summer long, before they boarded the train and headed off to Hogwarts for their sixth year.

* * *

Jace managed to get onto the train just in time before it left the station. He took a moment to catch his breath before he went in search of his best friend. After having looked along a few carriages he finally spotted her in one of the compartments staring wishfully out the window watching the scenery fly by. He quietly opened the door and tackled her as gently as he could. She yelped and slapped him on the shoulder (though it didn't really hurt) once she'd realised it was him.

"You scared me half to death!" Rapunzel admonished him. He simply grinned in response. Rapunzel was currently being squished by Jace who had managed to pin her to the seat. "Get off me you big oaf!"

"Yeah? And why would I do that?" He asked mischievously, having missed teasing Rapunzel.

"Because if you don't I'll cut all your hair off while you sleep." Instinctively his hands flew to his hair and a look of pure horror appeared on his face.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped out.

"Try me." She replied, knowing she'd won. There was nothing more important to Jace than his golden hair and she knew it. Before she could blink he'd scrambled off her and was clutching one of her hands between his own begging for forgiveness melodramatically. "Are you done?" She asked him, raising one eyebrow.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head and hugging her tightly to him. She gladly returned the hug. She'd missed spending time with him, especially because he always managed to make her smile no matter what.

"I'm surprised Rider isn't with you. I thought by now you two would be sucking each others' faces off." Jace joked as he released Rapunzel and sat down in the seat opposite her.

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at Jace in retaliation but after a moment decided to answer him anyway. "We decided we could wait until later, he hasn't seen Jack in a while and I wanted to spend some time with my best friend. Unfortunately he seems to have been replaced with a big doofus." Jace pretended to be hurt for a moment before he smiled widely at Rapunzel. He'd missed their playful banter.

By the time they'd arrived at the Great Hall Jace was starving. But unfortunately he had to wait for the first years to be sorted before they got to eat. He was sat at the Gryffindor table with Rapunzel opposite him. He looked over to her and she smiled knowingly. He tried to smile in return but his stomach rumbled loudly eliciting a giggle from Rapunzel. He glared playfully at her before looking around the room once again. Not far from him sat Harry Potter and his friends. Though he'd talked to Harry a couple of times, they'd never really had a proper conversation. Jace supposed it was because they simply ran in different circle. Besides, it seemed he was perfectly content with Ron and Hermione, just as he was happy simply having Rapunzel by his side.

Jace watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be catching up on everything they'd done this summer much like all the other students. People would occasionally greet their friends from across the room before going back to their own conversations. It seemed there was the same excitement in the air there was every year on the first day.

Before Jace could contemplate it any further they were joined by Jack Frost and Flynn Rider. Flynn gave Rapunzel a soft kiss before he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. By now Jace had grown accustomed to this behaviour, after all they had been going out for three years now. He actually liked Flynn but had made sure to do his best friend duty and threaten that he ever hurt Rapunzel Jace would kill him. Luckily he hadn't had to follow through on his promise so far.

Jace was about to start a conversation with the two new arrivals but in that moment Professor McGonagall began leading the first year students to the front of the hall. They all looked so small, though Jace figured he'd probably looked the same when he was their age. A mix of fear and excitement could be seen on their faces as they saw the great hall and felt the magic in the air. Some of them were pointing at the ceiling and Jace knew it was blowing their small minds. Even now he still found himself marvelling at it occasionally.

As Professor McGonagall reached the front of the room, everyone fell silent. As usual she made her small speech before calling up the first student to be sorted. This part was quite enjoyable as they watched to see who would become part of their school family. Jace remembered everyone cheering as he'd been placed in Gryffindor and made it his mission since then to cheer as hard as he could for every student who was place in his house, knowing the welcoming feeling it created.

* * *

"Emma Frost." Jack held his breath as his sister approached Professor McGonagall, ready to be placed in her school house. He knew she wouldn't be placed in Slytherin but was still anxious to find out where she'd go.

"Relax Jack." Flynn told him from across the table. "She's gonna be a Gryffindor. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, it's just…" He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence and put into words how he was feeling.

"Flynn's right." Rapunzel explained. "Emma's a miniature version of you. There's no way she'd be put anywhere but in Gryffindor." Jack simply nodded in response and watched anxiously as the hat was placed onto his sister's head. It was so big it engulfed half her face and covered her eyes. Jack remembered the he'd been in the same position, the hat never fit any of the first years. It simply reminded him of how small Emma was and how much he still wanted to protect her. Hogwarts was an amazing place but it didn't mean he didn't still worry about his little sister.

Jack held his breath as the sorting hat came to its final decision. "Gryffindor!" He jumped to his feat and roared with glee, his friends cheering just as loudly. His hands were sore from clapping so hard but he didn't care as he watching his sister hop down from the chair and head over to the Gryffindor table, a bright smile on her face. Jack stood from his seat and quickly made his way over to his sister who was sitting at the end of the table where all the first years were. He hugged her tightly, told her how proud he was and then made his way back over to his friends, letting his sister make her own friends.

* * *

Clary and Hiccup made their way through the halls towards their next class. It had been a week since they'd arrived back at school and they'd already settled into a comfortable routine. Luckily Hiccup was in a lot of Clary's classes so they got to spend a lot of time together, however the few classes that they didn't have together still slightly bothered Clary. The problem with only have one friend was that she tended to end up alone a lot of the time. Of course, she talked to other people in her classes but they never really connected with her that same way Hiccup did. Not to mention they had their own friends. Which meant that Clary usually spent a lot of time in silent contemplation whenever she wasn't with Hiccup.

Right now they were on their way to Charms after having just finished their Herbology class. They were discussing the assignment they'd been set when suddenly a couple of Slytherins approached them. It wasn't unusual for them to be bothered by Slytherins, in fact, it seemed they were targeted quite often as they didn't exactly scare the Slytherins. Neither Clary nor Hiccup were particularly intimidating and as such made easy targets for teasing and such. Clary sighed and tried to push past them but found herself trapped amongst them. Hiccup had placed himself slightly in front of her, though that may have been because there was very little space for them once the Slytherins had gathered around. Clary herself was backed up against the thirst floor banister. She glanced behind herself slightly and noticed the drop to the first floor seemed a long way away.

"Well if it isn't the little pipsqueaks. Still haven't been kicked out of Hogwarts yet?" One of them taunted.

"If anyone's gonna get kicked out it's you Russel. I'm surprised you even managed to pass your O.W.L exams with only two brain cells." Hiccup replied quickly.

"Filthy mudblood!" He roared.

Clary's blood boiled at the use of the insult, she was about to retort when some other Gryffindors who had clearly overheard came to their defence.

"Leave them alone." Jack Frost exclaimed, heading towards them.

"Stay out of this Frost!" said Corvinus, another of the Slytherins.

Clary tried to wriggle away from the ledge, feeling nervous about her proximity to it but she was pinned against it by the Slytherins. "He said leave them alone." Flynn defended.

"Or what Rider? You gonna cry to your mummy? Oh that's right, you don't have one do you." Russel taunted.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, clearly enraged for his friend. Before Clary could even blink everyone was pulling out their wands, ready to attack. One of the Slytherins knocked Clary while trying to reach for their wand and she suddenly lost her balance. Clary tripped over the ledge and screamed as she fell towards the floor.

"Clary!"

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry had been on their way to their next class when they noticed a fight breaking out at the top of the stairs. Before any of them could react a girl was suddenly falling over the railing. "Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione had managed to pull out her wand with lightning speed and caught the girl halfway down. Hermione briefly noticed Ron and Harry making their way up the rest of the stairs to help. They were probably trying to stop the Slytherins from causing any more harm.

She tried to lower the girl gently towards the floor but it required an immense amount on¡f concentration and she was distracted by the fight currently ensuing upstairs. Hermione could hear Ron shouting at the Slytherins, accusing them of doing it on purpose. Spells were flying everywhere and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to concentrate.

A scrawny boy was trying to make his way down the stairs towards his friend but was being blocked by the fight going on around him. He instead had to shift his focus to protecting himself from the spells flying about. It wouldn't help to have another person falling over the edge as well.

Suddenly Hermione felt a blinding pain in her shoulder that only lasted a couple of seconds but it was enough to knock her off her feet and loose hold of the spell. With another scream and girl was falling once again, and this time no one was fast enough to cast a spell to catch her.

* * *

"But why? Why do we have to go to Potions? Can't we just skip it?" Jace tried to convince Rapunzel.

"No way! Snape would have us both expelled in seconds." She replied adamantly. "It's your own fault. Why did you even pick potions if you knew Snape would be teaching it?"

Because I happen to be good at the subject. Besides, I was hoping Snape would be eaten by a dragon or something over the summer, allowing me to actually have peace for once." Rapunzel tried to hold in her laughter but failed miserably. He smiled in response, it always made him happy when he was able to make her laugh.

"Clary!" Jace looked up to see who had shouted just in time to watch a girl plummet straight towards him. Pure instinct allowed him to reach his arms out in time to catch her. The force of it caused him to fall slightly, but he managed to catch himself in time, avoiding injuring either of them.

"Jace!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Before he could reply Professor McGonagall entered. she took a moment to examine the chaos around her. "Detention! For everyone!" Some people opened their mouths to protest but she interrupted them, "No exceptions! Now get to class!" With hat she swiftly turned around and left the room. The Slytherins quickly vanished from sight, sulking off to their next class, while the Gryffindors all gathered on the first floor.

"Clary!" A boy exclaimed, struggling to reach her. Jace helped the girl, Clary he assumed, up and she instantly hugged her friend tightly. "Are you alright?" She nodded weakly. Her friend broke the hug and took a small step back so he could examine her.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken." She turned to Jace then, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. No harm done." He replied, still confused as to what was happening.

"I'm sorry for falling on you." She told him, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Before he could tell her it wasn't a problem someone else beat him to speaking. "Why are you sorry? They're the ones that pushed you." Ron exclaimed outraged. "They deserve a lot worse than detention."

"You were pushed?" Rapunzel asked, just as surprised as Jace felt.

"Yeah," she replied shyly. "Thank you for catching me. Both of you." She spoke to Jace and Hermione.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I dropped you." Hermione told her feeling guilty.

"That wasn't your fault Hermione, you were hit with a spell." Harry consoled her.

"Harry's right. Besides, it's a miracle you even managed to catch her in the first place. I've never seen anyone move so fast." Ron told her. She seemed to fell slightly better and smiled in thanks to her friends.

"They're right." Clary told her. "If you hadn't caught me, I probably wouldn't have fallen sooner and there wouldn't have been anyone there to catch me, not to mention even f there had been I probably would have squished him like a pancake." Everyone laughed slightly at her comment. "So thank you, both of you." She smiled at them both individually, though she still seemed quite shaken by it all.

"Are you sure you're okay Clary?" Her friend asked concerned, clearly noticing the same thing. She nodded again, not really convincing anyone. He looked reluctant to accept her answer but chose to do so for her sake. "We should get to class." He announced. "I guess we'll see you all in detention. See ya." He wrapped his arm around her and they left. It wasn't long before everyone else said their goodbyes and made their way to class as well.


End file.
